The present invention relates to a device for artificial respiration without the aid of masks, particularly for neonates and premature infants.
As is known, hoods for artificial respiration without the aid of masks are already known which can be applied at the head of the patient and are structured so as to provide in practice a seal around the neck of the patient. Moreover, in order to keep the hood stably in position, straps or the like are used which engage under the armpits of the patient.
This type of solution has proved to be particularly valid in the case of adult patients but is not applicable to neonates or premature infants, since it is inconceivable to be able to provide a seal by means of an elastic membrane around the neck of the patient and it is also not possible to connect the hood by means of straps that engage under the armpits of the neonate.
Accordingly, up to now it has not been possible to perform artificial respiration in neonates and premature infants except by resorting to the conventional applications of masks or of intubated devices.
The aim of the invention is to solve the problem described above, by providing a device for artificial respiration without the aid of masks that allows to perform the treatment on a neonate, allowing to create pressurized ventilation conditions without applying masks or the like.
Within this aim, an object of the invention is to provide a device in which it is possible to perform both respiration processes and to provide hermetic seals without thereby causing any discomfort to the patient, who remains in a xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d posture without being subjected to stresses of any kind.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that thanks to its particular constructive characteristics is capable of giving the greatest assurances of reliability and safety in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for artificial respiration without the aid of masks, particularly for neonates and premature infants, that can be obtained easily starting from commonly commercially available elements and materials and is further competitive from a merely economical standpoint.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a device for artificial respiration without the aid of masks, particularly for neonates and premature infants, according to the invention, characterized in that it comprises a frame that is provided with a first environment for accommodating the head of a patient and with a second environment that forms a resting surface for the back of the patient, said environments being separable hermetically, said first environment being sealable hermetically and being provided with at least one port for connection to a ventilation unit, said second environment containing an abutment surface that can be arranged according to the length of the trunk of the patient.